Halloween
by Olivia Wolfe
Summary: Sirius Black arrives at Godric's Hollow late on October 31, 1981 and immediately sees the Potter's nearly destroyed house.


**_A/N: Something I wrote while having major Jily feels. I sobbed while writing this, so please, feel free to cry!_**

* * *

Sirius Black arrives at Godric's Hollow late on October 31, 1981 and immediately sees the Potter's nearly destroyed house. He hops off his motorbike and lets it fall it to the ground.

His throat closes up and tears start to well up as he enters the house and sees his best friend's, no, his brother's body lying stone cold on the stairs.

"James," Sirius chokes out. "Prongs!" He notices that his mate's wand is lying on the coffee table, not two paces away. _Dammit James_, Sirius thinks.

Another thought occurs to him. _What if Lily and Harry got out alive?"_

Sirius rushes upstairs and sees Lily, beautiful Lily dead and laying in front of the crib. Another sob escapes as his shoulders heave. His heart breaks in two seeing Lily and James dead.

He turns around to leave when he sees the smallest of movements. He moves his head and sees baby Harry, his godson, in his crib.

"Harry," he whispers, scooping his godson out of the crib and comforting him.

_How did we get here,_ Sirius thinks. _How the hell… think back to when it all began._

Sirius thinks back to the time when James told him about the prophecy. Tears fall down his face.

_How did I get here? How the hell… summer. June of 1979._

Harry has fallen asleep in Sirius' arms. He notices a scar on Harry's forehead.

_How could a day so warm turn so frigid cold? How could a year so joyful turn upside down?_

He hears footsteps and cradles Harry. At first, he doesn't care if he gets killed. That would be less painful than living without James. Then, Harry stirs in his arms and at that moment, Sirius decides to protect Harry, no matter what.

Holding his godson in one arm, Sirius takes out his wand and points it out.

The footsteps draw closer and reveal Hagrid.

"S-s-Sirius," Hagrid sobs. "I'm s-so sorry to hear wh-what happened."

Sirius puts away his wand and hangs his head. "It's my fault," he says, looking at Harry. "I told them to trust Peter. Peter betrayed them, and now, Harry is parentless and I lost my best mate and his girl."

Hagrid pats him on the shoulder and takes a quick glance at Harry. "He looks jus' like his father, don't he?"

Sirius nods. "But he has his mother's eyes." He sighs. "Please, Hagrid, let me keep Harry." His voice is filled with desperation. "I'm begging you. He's my godson. He's the last thing I have of James and Lily," he sobs.

Hagrid sighs. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Dumbledore has given meh strict orders to take Harreh to his aunt and uncle's house."

"No! That's not where he belongs! They hate Lily! I have a perfectly acceptable home for him!" But even as he said it, he realises it's a lost cause. What Dumbledore says, goes. "Take him," Sirius says, handing Harry over to the giant. "And take my motorbike; I won't need it anymore."

Before letting Hagrid leave, Sirius comes up to him, and looks at Harry. "Goodbye, Harry. I'll see you in a few years. I love you, Harry." He places a kiss on Harry's forehead and turns around, letting Hagrid leave.

He hears the rev of the engine and finally leaves the hallway. He walks around the Potter's home, memories rushing back to him.

_Why are ten years of memories rushing back to me and single thoughts of three magic years forever replay in my head?_

He finds James and Lily's bedroom. The sheets are ruffled a bit, but other than that, everything else seems to be nice and neat. On one bedside table, there is a picture of the happy couple, laughing, dancing, and a small kiss. Sirius smiles a bit to himself, as he remembers being the one taking that picture. On the other bedside table, was a picture of James and the rest of the Order. Sirius pockets both, making a note to give both to Harry.

He exits the bedroom, closing the door and leaving everything else as it was. Sirius goes back to the stairs and sat back down next to James. He puts his head on his hands and lets out a loud wail.

_Why did Trelawney have to make the prophecy and why did Voldemort believe it was Harry? Why did James and Lily have to go into hiding? Why did I tell them to trust Peter? And now that they are all dead, does I mean that this is the end and I am alone?_

Sirius gets up and says a final goodbye to lovely Lily, the woman that James stayed with until the very end. He stops by James one last time and makes a small smile. "Mischief Managed, Prongs. I'll watch out for your son. I hope to see you soon, mate."

Sirius exits the Potter's residence tearfully, vowing to find and kill the one who betrayed them.

* * *

**Fin.**

Please read/review!

-Olivia


End file.
